


Hell of a Weekend

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Post-Canon, Sentinel Bingo, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair and Jim are kidnapped by mobsters.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: bodyswap





	Hell of a Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Bluewolf for her excellent and fast work as beta. You're great!
> 
> In this story, Blair is a detective.

It had been a hellish week, with a lot of work and very difficult cases. It was Friday night. Jim and Blair were driving in the truck to the loft, wanting to get there and rest. They arrived and both left their jackets and their holsters with their weapons on the hooks.

Jim was about to take a shower when someone knocked on the door.

"Who can it be at this hour?" Jim said, and grabbed his gun, just in case. He could hear four hearts beating on the other side of the door.

When he opened it, a kick made him drop the gun. Blair tried to take his, but two of the individuals grabbed him from behind and injected him with something in the neck. Blair fell, unconscius.

It was harder for the men to dominate Jim, but finally they also injected the drug into his neck. Dragging both unconscious men, the four individuals left the building and climbed into the back of a white van.

* * *

 

Jim woke up first, in a totally dark room, but he could see Blair lying on the floor beside him. He tried to wake him up, shaking him and shouting, but it didn’t work.

Then, he dedicated himself to checking the room. It was a cell. The door was iron and very strong. There were no windows.

He wondered who his captors were and what they wanted. It could be someone who didn’t want them to testify against him. But lately they didn’t have to testify in any trial. What could it be?

Then he remembered. The Fontini case. A mobster had sent a hitman to kill six people who were harming him in their businesses. There was a witness, Carl Peters. He was in a safe house, protected by the Cascade PD, waiting to testify against Fontini. Surely it was because of that. The criminals wanted to know where Peters was, to silence him. Without his testimony, Fontini would be free.

The door opened violently and two men tried to control him while he struggled to get rid of them. But they were very strong. A third put a hood over his head. He couldn’t see anything.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jim asked, not waiting for someone to answer him.

And nobody answered him. They took him, dragging him, while he was fighting, to another room. They sat him on a chair and bound him hand and foot.

For a few minutes, they left him alone. But he could hear four heartbeats behind the door. He could also hear his Guide’s heartbeat; he seemed to be still unconscious.

Finally, the door opened. Jim could see some light through the hood. One of the men spoke. "Ellison, I'm going to ask you a question and if you answer it, no harm will be done to you or your partner. Otherwise ..." The threat was very clear in his silence.

"Where is Carl Peters?"

Jim hated to have guessed right. The mafia didn’t bother with little things. He knew where Peters was, but he would never say it. He knew what the consequences would be. Besides, nothing would prevent them from killing him and Sandburg as soon as they had the information.

"I don’t know," he said.

"I think you do. And you’re going to tell us. You could have had it good and easy; now it will be bad."

They threw a bucket of water over him. Jim knew immediately what they were going to do to him. Electric shocks. He prepared, dialing down the sense of touch.

In any case, the pain was intense. He couldn’t help a cry of agony. Then came another shock, and another. Each one seemed to last longer than the previous one. He tried to dial down the pain, but couldn’t. It was too much.

"Now you're ready to talk, Ellison?"

Jim remained silent. The electric shocks returned.

 

* * *

 

In the other cell, Blair began to wake up. For a moment, confusion dominated him, then he remembered what had happened in the loft.

He wondered where Jim was. He heard screams. It was Jim. They were torturing him!

He got up from the floor and started banging on the door, shouting.

"Leave him alone! Enough!"

When he realized it was in vain, he sat down on the floor again.

_Poor Jim. I feel so helpless. What can I do for him?_

The screams of pain continued. _Dial it down, Jim, dial it down._ But something was happening with the Sentinel, the screams didn’t stop.

 _Ah, Jim, I'd like to be in your place._ He thought this with his eyes closed.

When he opened them, Jim's animal spirit was in front of him.

"Hello, kitty. Help Jim, please."

The spirit jumped and merged into Blair's chest.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Ellison, tell us what we want to know and we'll leave you alone."

Blair realized that something very strange had happened. He was tied to a chair with his head covered and all wet. His whole body hurt. What had happened?

"Well, Ellison, you asked for it. We're going to have to hurt you seriously."

 _Ellison? OMG! I changed my body with Jim. I'm in Jim's body_.

"Cut off a finger, Pete," said the man who was conducting the interrogation.

"A finger?" Blair felt strange to speak with Jim's voice, but continued. "Hey, please, I'm sure you don’t have to go to that extreme. We can reach an agreement."

"What agreement? The only agreement we can reach is for you to tell us where Peters is."

"Well, it happens that I don’t know, but if you let me free, and my partner, I can find out and tell you."

There was a moment of silence. The man seemed to be thinking.

"You really don’t know?"

"No. Don’t you think I would have said it at this point if I knew?"

The man remained pensive again. "I have to consult with the boss. I'll be right back."

The door opened and closed. Several minutes passed, in which Blair could hear two men talking quietly inside the cell, about how hard Ellison was, how much he had endured and how much pain would have been saved had he tried to make an agreement before.

The problem was that, before, Jim was Jim, willing to endure the worst before talking. And now, Jim was Blair, ready to get out of danger with his loquacity and obfuscations. Besides, now he had Jim's senses. But how would he use them? He realized he could try to hear Jim, who was probably occupying Blair's body. He concentrated on his ears and there it was, the beat of his heart. How strange it was to hear that sound! It sounded soft and evenly spaced. Surely Jim was unconscious. Better like that.

He took his attention from his ear; he didn’t want to find out first hand what a zone-out was like, although it would certainly be very interesting.

The interrogator returned and said: "You're lucky, Ellison. The boss agrees with your proposal. But we will only let you go. We’ll keep your partner. As a guarantee."

"And how the hell will I explain his absence to Captain Banks? You have to let us both go." Blair couldn’t leave Jim at the mercy of those mobsters.

"No, Ellison. Only you. You’ll think of something to say to the Captain."

The man addressed his subordinates. "Untie him and take him back to his apartment."

While they were untying Blair, he said, "We will keep an eye on you. Don’t try anything stupid, or we'll kill your partner. We give you two days to find out Peters' whereabouts, or else, you know what will happen. After you give us the information, we'll release Sandburg."

Unfortunately, they didn’t remove the hood until he was in the back of the van that had brought them. It didn’t have windows. But Blair tried with all his will to use Jim's senses. Hearing didn’t say anything in particular, but smell did. He could sense, mixed with other scents, a strong smell of food. But not any food, it was Greek food, he could recognize it. There weren’t many Greek restaurants in Cascade. That could help him find Jim.

 

* * *

 

They left him in the loft. Before leaving, one of the mobsters signaled to him that they would be watching him. When they left, Blair went out on the balcony and saw that two of the criminals were entering a black car and staying there.

 _What am I going to do now? I need help._ He decided to call Simon.

"Hello," Simon replied.

"Hi Simon. It’s Blair, er, Jim. I have a very serious problem."

"What's wrong with you, Jim? You sound confused. What problem?"

"Yesterday some men assaulted us in the loft and kidnapped us. They drugged us and took us to a place where they kept us captive. They tortured me to tell them where Carl Peters was."

"Damn, Jim! They tortured you? How are you?"

"I'm fine, but they still have Jim, that is, Blair. They have Blair. They let me go on the condition that I would find out where Peters is. They gave me two days. When I give them the information they’ll let Sandburg go."

"You sound confused, Jim. It must be the drugs. So it has to do with the Fontini case. What do you suggest we do now?"

"We have to rescue Jim ... Blair, I mean. I could smell a Greek food restaurant near where they have him. We have to look for it."

"Are they watching the loft?"

"Yes, Simon. There's a black car at the back and there's probably another car in the front."

"Good. This is what I think. If they want you to find out something, you'll have to go to Major Crimes. So we’ll meet there. I'll call Megan, Joel, Rafe and H. We'll make a plan with them. Do you think it's OK?"

"I think it's great. I'll take a shower and I'll go there. Bye."

"See you later, Jim."

While showering, Blair could see the marks of torture on Jim's body.

_Poor Big Guy! I just hope I can get him out of this and that everything goes back to normal. Each one to his own body. I hope so._

 

* * *

 

 

Blair didn’t know whether to tell his co-workers that he wasn’t Jim, that he was Blair occupying Jim's body. They probably wouldn’t believe him. How could he prove it? So he decided not to say anything and act as Jim-like as possible.

As everyone present knew that Jim was a Sentinel, he didn’t have to explain the Greek restaurants, and soon there was a map of Cascade with the location of the three restaurants that had been marked in red.

They decided to go together to each one of the places, Blair, Simon, Megan and Joel in one car and Rafe and H in another. When they were on the way, they noticed that a black car was following them. They had to do many laps to lose them.

When they were in the vicinity of one of the restaurants, Blair extended his sense of hearing, noting that it wasn’t as easy as he thought. He listened to multiple sounds, had to learn quickly to filter the ones he didn’t need. After this experience he was going to have much more respect for Jim as Sentinel. Megan put a hand on her shoulder to ground him.

But it was around the second restaurant where they found the place where Jim was. The black car that had been following them was in front of a pawnshop. Blair could hear the heartbeat of his body, now occupied by Jim. Also the voice of the man who had interrogated him.

Blair knew that Jim was in a basement, because they had made him climb stairs when they had taken him out of there.

Simon called the station for backup. He asked that the patrols didn’t turn on the sirens, so they would still have the surprise factor on their side.

When the patrols arrived, they surrounded the block so that the criminals had no way to escape.

Simon, Megan, Joel, H, Rafe and Blair/Jim prepared their weapons to enter the pawnshop. They forced the door and entered. They were greeted by a man who shot at them with a revolver. Fortunately, Megan wounded him in the shoulder before he could hurt any of them.

It was very dark, but Blair could see a door in the back that probably led to the basement. They headed there. They opened the door very carefully and descended the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, another shooting broke out. Rafe was slightly wounded in the left arm, but soon the gangsters were dominated, there were only four and the detectives were six.

Blair could hear two heartbeats in a room at the end of the corridor. One was his body, now Jim's. He approached cautiously, pointing his gun and slowly opened the cell door. What he saw froze his blood.

A man, probably the one who had interrogated Jim, was behind him, pointing a gun at his head, covering himself with the body of Jim/Blair, who was looking at Blair/Jim with a surprised face. He probably couldn’t believe he was looking at someone with his own body.

"I told you, Ellison, if you tried something stupid, I would kill your partner."

"Let him go, you have no escape, you're surrounded," Blair told him.

He watched the mobster readying the revolver to shoot at Jim's head. At that moment, Jim leaned to one side and Blair didn’t think about it for a second, he fired. Right in the center of the man's forehead.

Blair was paralyzed. It was the first time he killed someone. And although it had been in the line of duty and to save Jim's life, it was no less shocking.

Jim approached him. "Chief?"

Blair just then dropped the gun. "Yes, Jim, it's me, Blair. And you are in my body."

"How did this happen?" Jim asked.

"All I know is that suddenly your animal spirit was in front of me and it rushed at me. After that, I happened to be in your body and you in mine. "

"How do we get back to normal?"

"I don’t know, but we'll find out when we're in the loft." Blair stared at the mobster's lifeless body.

"By the way, good shot, Sandburg."

"He was going to kill you."

"Yes, I think this makes you my 'Blessed Protector' once again."

Blair felt tears, that didn’t fall, in his eyes, seeing the smile reflected in his own face. For a moment, it didn’t feel so bad to have shot someone meaning to kill, but only for a moment. It was going to be hard for him to overcome that.

They left the cell, and embraced. Simon approached them. "How are you, Sandburg? Do you need paramedics?"

"No, sir, I'm fine," Jim answered.

"Well, considering that Jim's shot was fully justified and there are several witnesses to it, I think the paperwork can wait until Monday. You two can go home. The rest of us will take care of the perps."

"Thanks, Simon. I think we really need to go home," Blair said.

They went outside and a patrol took them to 852 Prospect Ave.

 

* * *

 

Once in the loft, Jim just wanted to have his body back. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable in Blair's body, but he wanted to reverse the situation as soon as possible. Especially because he wanted to hug Blair in his own body and feel that he was protecting him. It was an almost instinctive feeling.

Blair, on the other hand, would want more time to experiment with the senses, but he knew that this situation of being in each other's bodies couldn’t go on much longer. On the silent patrol trip, he had thought of some ways to reverse the bodyswap. It could be by provoking a meditative trance. Or summoning their animal spirits, through meditation. Actually, he had to admit that he had no idea how to do it. But since Jim's animal spirit had appeared before the change, he would probably have to appear to return to Jim's body.

He communicated his idea to Jim, and he agreed.

Blair put six candles on the floor and lit them. They both sat cross-legged on the floor, one on each side of the candles. Blair guided Jim to enter a state of meditation. He told him to imagine his animal spirit to summon him. After he saw that Jim was totally focused, he guided himself to enter into a meditative trance.

They met in the blue jungle, facing the Temple of the Sentinels. The animal spirits were there. Incacha was also there. They noticed that in the spirit world everyone looked as they actually were. There was no bodyswap. Those who were there were their souls, not their bodies.

"Incacha! Good to see you," Jim said.

"I say the same, Sentinel and Shaman," Incacha replied.

"It's good to see you, Incacha, especially now that we have a little problem," Blair said.

"Yes, I know, you changed bodies. It’s very easy to fix. You just have to unite with your respective animal spirits," advised the Chopek shaman.

The black jaguar stood in front of Jim and the gray wolf stood in front of Blair. When Incacha hit the palms of his hands, both animals jumped and merged with the chests of the two men.

Blair and Jim woke up at the same time. Each one in his own body.

They smiled victoriously and got up from the floor. Blair blew out the candles. Then they hugged.

"Don’t do something like that again, Chief. Putting yourself in my place can be very dangerous."

"How do you know I wanted to put myself in your place?"

"Because I would do the same for you. I love you, Blair."

Blair pulled back a little so he could look Jim in the eye. He saw so much love and adoration in his eyes that his own eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Jim. I just didn’t get it before."

Jim lowered his head and put his lips on Blair's. It started as a very shy and tentative kiss, but then Blair opened his mouth and the kiss deepened. Jim felt the taste of Blair for the first time. Although he had touched his lips with his mouth, that time at the fountain in front of Hargrove Hall, this had nothing to do with it. That time Blair had been lifeless, and now he was full of life. His flavor was sweet and spicy, like his aroma. Jim enjoyed it with all his being. Now he had a lot of sensory information about his Guide, and he aspired to have it all. Of his whole body.

When they finished kissing, Jim said, "This weekend has been both the worst and the best of my life."

"Yeah, what a hell of a weekend!" said Blair.

 

THE END


End file.
